jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- The Shining Beacon
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- The Shining Beacon is an upcoming crossover series to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot Trivia Scenes Beacon Academy/Meeting Ruby * (Courtney has got off the ship with the other students and heads down the paved path to the front of the school) * Courtney: I wonder what Beacon's like.... *her ears twitch all of a sudden after hearing something* Huh? What was that? *heads over to investigate* * (Courtney sees a girl in a red hood who has tripped over another girl's luggage) * Courtney: *to the girl in the red hood* Hey! Are you okay? * Ruby: *dizzy* I'm okay... * Weiss: What are you doing?! * Ruby: *gets up on her hands* Uh, sorry! * Weiss: Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused? * Courtney: *picks up a case with her magic* Here. Let me help you. *passes it to Ruby* * Ruby: *holds the case* Uuhhh... * Weiss: Give me that! *snatches the case from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents* This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry! * Ruby: Uuuhhhh... * Courtney: Dust? What kind of dust? * Weiss: What are you, brain-dead? *holds a vial of red dust and shuts the case* Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy! * Ruby: *coughs from the dust pouring into her face* * Weiss: Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?! * (Ruby sneezes from the dust which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene) * Weiss: *covered in soot as it quickly disappears* Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about! * Ruby: I'm really, really sorry! * Weiss: Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon? * Ruby: Well, I-I... * Weiss: *to Courtney* And you! Aren't you a little small to be attending Beacon? Are you that girl's dog? * Courtney: Excuse me?! For the record, I'm nobody's pet. I'm a companion. Believe it or not, I'm a natural born fighter! Besides, I can ace this academy with one paw tied behind my back. * Weiss: This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going! * Ruby: Hey, I said I was sorry, princess! * ???: It's heiress, actually. * (Ruby, Courtney, and Weiss look over as Blake approaches with the bottle) * Blake: Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. * Weiss: *smiles smugly* Finally! Some recognition! * Blake: The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners. * Weiss: *gets angry again while Ruby and Courtney chuckle* Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh! *gets up in Blake's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow* * Ruby: *to Weiss who stormed off* I promise I'll make this up to you! *sighs* I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's... *sees Blake walking off as well, then collapses to the ground on her back* Welcome to Beacon... *remains this way until a shadow comes over her* * Jaune: *holds out his hand* Hey... I'm Jaune. * Ruby: *takes his hand* Ruby. *stands up* * Courtney: I'm Courtney. Princess Courtney to be exact. But, you can call me Courtney. Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Courtney's Adventures of RWBY Episodes